


In your warmth I forget how cold it can be

by Basttop



Series: Apartment stories [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 5+1 Things, But Nothing Too Bad, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Moving In Together, Some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: Five times where Josh and Tyler could have moved in together plus one time they decide to do just that.Part of a series but can be very well be read on it's own.





	In your warmth I forget how cold it can be

**Author's Note:**

> A new part of the apartment series. This can very well be read without reading the first two parts. But some references will only be understood after reading the other parts.
> 
> Just some domestic fluff because it makes me happy :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Warmth by Bastille because I'm a major fan (besides twenty one pilots of course) and doesn't really have to do anything with the story.

1.

The apartment is a mess. Plates and drinking glasses are scattered everywhere, dirty clothes lay in every corner of every room, used pots and pans are filling the kitchen sink. Josh looks around and sees cans of all kinds of caffeinated drinks complete the chaos.

He sighs. The last few days had been really busy at work. They had a big assignment with a tight deadline. But they made it, and now Josh had a day off. All he wanted to do was relax and watch some movies, preferably with his boyfriend. But one, his boyfriend was working and two, the state of the apartment left him little choice but to clean before he could relax.

With one last big exhale he gets out of bed. His plan of action was to gather all the laundry first. Then he could let the washing machine do its work, while he would tidy the rest of the apartment.

Making his trip through the apartment, the pile of clothes in his arms growing rapidly, he notices there are a lot of clothes that he is sure aren’t his. He knows who they’re from though. It seems like Tyler thought it was okay to leave his clothes lying around Josh’s apartment, which was actually true. Josh didn’t mind. And to show he was like the perfect boyfriend, he would do Tyler’s laundry too.

Making his apartment presentable again wasn’t as much work as Josh had thought. So at the end of the day Josh had enough time to left to watch a movie and relax before it was time to cook dinner.

He texted Tyler that he did his laundry and that if he wanted it back he could come get it the next day.

After dinner though, Tyler stormed into his living room, scaring Cymbal who hid behind the couch to get away from him. Josh was laying lazily on said couch, looking at his boyfriend who scared Cymbal away from him.

“Josh!” he shouted, “Have you seen my skeleton hoodie, I’ve been looking for it everywhere but I have no idea where I left it.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen it. You know, I thought I was messy, but you’re even messier than me. More than half of the clothes that laid through my whole apartment were yours. I’m surprised you have clothes left to wear dude,” Josh smirks.

Tyler walks to Josh, giving him a kiss. “You’re the best boyfriend. Now where is it? I’m cold.”

“Sorry, dude, it’s not dry yet. You can, however, get one of my hoodies?”

Tyler sighs dramatically at that. “Alright, I’ll settle for one of yours,” a grin creeping up on his face.

That hoodie really was his favourite, but wearing Josh’s clothes was even better. It was like he was constantly hugging him and the fact that it was a little too big made it even better.

When he comes back, sporting sweater paws, Josh’s heart swells at the sight, Tyler looks real adorable like this, he thinks.

“Okay, I may love wearing your hoodie more than wearing my own,” he admits.

“Well, I love it when you’re wearing my hoodies, makes you look even cuter than you are.”

“So cute that I can stay and we can cuddle together?” Tyler asks.

“Sure,” Josh answers, spreading his arms for his boyfriend to cuddle up to him.

* * *

2.

Tyler walks in, his arms full with his PlayStation and most of his games.  
“I eh, I thought I could bring my PlayStation here? Your tv is way bigger and better. And I actually only use it with you.”

Josh looks up from his phone, music was playing softly. A cd Tyler had left here. He didn’t really know the band but he liked it anyway. “Huh? I thought you weren’t home tonight?”

“Well I wasn’t, but then Mark cancelled on me, so I was bored. And then I thought of this idea,” Tyler answers. “Hey, isn’t this my cd by the way?”

“Yeah it is, you left it here, so I thought, no harm in playing it. I like it,” Josh smiles.

Tyler nods, smiling. “Nice! So, eh, you want this here then?” he asks holding the PlayStation up a bit.

“Only if you let me choose which game we’re gonna play,” Josh grins while getting up.

Together they connect the PlayStation to the tv, arguing a little because they were both being stubborn about where which cable should go. But after a couple minutes they were able to play.

“See? This tv is way better for playing video games. At least now we can see what we’re doing without having to move the couch super close to the tv,” Tyler declared happily.

“Yeah, but that’s because you need to wear your glasses, that has not that much to do with your tv,” Josh teased.

Tyler gasped dramatically, feigning to be offended, “You really think I’m that blind? That I need glasses for playing video games?”

“Hey, hey,” Josh laughed, “Nothing wrong with wearing glasses, I think you look hot with them.”

“Oh… Well in that case, maybe I should wear them more often,” Tyler responded thoughtful.

“Maybe you should,” Josh winked.

* * *

3.

“Ty! Why’s there so much of your clothes in my closet? Already three times I’ve put on one of your shirts in the morning ,” Josh shouts from the bedroom.

Tyler was, as most of the time when he was not at work, relaxing on Josh’s couch. He actually liked Josh’s apartment way more than his own. It was way more homey and he may not have been that much into pets, but he loved Cymbal and liked it when he decided to choose his lap to sit in. Josh told him he was special because Cymbal never did that with anyone but Josh. And if Tyler felt proud  because of that he wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

He was deep in thought, thinking about Josh’s place, he really liked the way it looked, Josh had a good taste. Tyler thought he had too but it seemed Josh had more budget for his interior. Only that ugly couch, it was brown but it had faded over time which made it more orange/brown. Sure it was comfy, like really comfy. But so hideous. He should talk to Josh about it sometime. It could be fun to shop for a couch together. But even with that awful couch, he felt way more at home here than in his own home.

“Ty?” Josh asks entering the living room, “did you hear me?”

Tyler shakes out of his thoughts, “huh? What’d you say?”

“I asked why there are so many of your clothes in my closet.”

“Oh. Yeah. Well ehm… I just thought it was convenient since I sleep over a lot. I’m sure you looked great in my shirts though,” he responded while petting Cymbal.

Josh sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. His boyfriend was just too cute sitting there cross-legged with Cymbal in his lap and looking so content.

“Oh… so you did here me,” Josh said. He wasn’t annoyed but Tyler tended to not respond from time to time. “Alright, but let’s clean out a shelf for your clothes, so I don’t mistake your shirt for mine anymore. They’re only a little tight on me.”

Tyler got up carefully to not disturb Cymbal too much and walked to the bedroom. “Yeah, sorry, deep in thought. Okay, let’s do that now. Can I also have a drawer for my underwear and socks?”

Josh followed him back to the bedroom, and raised an eyebrow while he was standing next to his boyfriend again. “I thought you almost only used my socks anyway? Do you really need your own sock drawer?”

“Well, your socks are just comfier, but alright, we can share a sock drawer, I will bring some of my socks so you can wear mine too?”

“Deal.”

So they made room in Josh’s closet, a shelf for his shirts and jeans. And a drawer for his underwear. It wasn’t that much work and Tyler felt happy when he saw he now had his own space in the closet. It was so small but it made him feel even more at home than he already felt. It felt like Josh welcomed him even more into his home.

“Have I told you I love you lately?” Tyler asked.

Josh laughed, “I think you did. But I’m not opposed to hearing it again, though.”

“Okay, I’ll say it again then. I love you,” and he walked to Josh to kiss him.

“And I love you, you sap,” Josh answered between kisses, which made them both smile.

* * *

4.

Josh got home from work feeling truly frustrated. They had this client that had been really demanding and constantly changing his mind about everything. It made work so much more unpleasant than it had to be. Most times he loved his job. But when he had clients like this he honestly wanted to do something completely different.

Walking in his apartment he greeted Cymbal and went to the bedroom to get out of his work clothes.

He noticed it was pretty messy in the bedroom but he didn’t have the energy to do anything about that right now.

Cymbal walked in meowing and strolled around Josh’s feet, rubbing his head against his legs from time to time.

“Cymbal. I get that you’re hungry but you’re in my way, I’ll give you food in a minute yeah?”

But of course cats don’t understand English, so Cymbal kept walking around his feet.

Josh tried to get on his sweatpants but he was too scared to step on Cymbal. He sighed, “alright, I’ll get you your food, you little impatient brat. Tyler spoiled you way too much.”

After filling Cymbal’s bowl with new food he finally could do what he wanted to do since that client had been on his nerves all day. He went to his spare room so he could drum out all of his frustrations.

But walking in he got only more annoyed and frustrated, if possible.

Tyler already had told him he wanted to move his piano to Josh’s apartment. He really liked that idea. It was nice because then they could play together. And Tyler’s other neighbour also wouldn’t have to hear him play in the middle of the night anymore. There were only upsides mostly. But they hadn’t found time yet to actually move the piano.

That hadn’t stopped Tyler from making room for it though.

Which meant that the room was now a complete mess. Josh knew Tyler was messy, but now he really had outdone himself. He even dared to touch Josh’s drums. He had pushed it into the corner and really, Josh was so pissed right now.

He had wanted to play drums so bad and now he had to clean up first and he had to move his drums before he could do that. Tyler was really lucky he wasn’t anywhere near right now.

But Josh did not leave it at that. He sent Tyler a text that he really was not pleased that he touched his drums. Really, Tyler could move and touch anything he wanted in his home, even the fact that he made a mess didn’t bother him that much. But his drums was the only thing Tyler could not touch. And Tyler knew that.

Not a minute after he sent the text, Tyler called him. Josh wasn’t really in the mood but he answered anyway.

“Hey,” he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

“Hey, J. I’m sorry I touched your drums. I… I just got so excited about us being able to play songs together. I wanted to surprise you when you got back from work. But it was so much work. And I really can’t move that piano on my own! It’s way too heavy. And then it was 4pm and I had to go to my parents. I really am sorry,” Tyler rambled.

“You know, this is not the first time you start something but don’t finish it. I love the gesture, but this is so much more work right now than when you had done nothing you know that, right? I had the most horrible day at work and all I wanted to do is go home and relax and play the drums. But now I first have to clean this mess before I can play. You never really think things through don’t you?”

“I don’t think things through? You don’t really do that either, J. I told you about this family thing three weeks ago so you could ask to get off of work a few hours earlier today. But you forgot. And now I have to go alone. Again. You know, my parents asked me if everything was okay between us because they never saw you anymore? I’m really sorry I made a mess, but I really meant well. Just, throw it in a corner so you can play your drums, I will clean it when I get back again tomorrow, promise.”

Josh sighed. He really didn’t mean to get angry, he just was so annoyed and frustrated and he lashed out at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got angry at you and I’m sorry I forgot about this appointment. I don’t want to fight. Especially not when you’re away for the night. Let’s talk about this tomorrow, okay?”

Josh heard Tyler sigh too on the other side of the phone.

“Yeah, okay. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, I’ll come right over when I get back.”

“Alright. Have fun with your family yeah? Send them my love and I promise I will be there next time,” Josh said.

“Sure, will do. See you tomorrow,” Tyler told him.

“See you tomorrow, Ty. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

The next day, they did talk. They also fought some more. Josh, really did not like Tyler’s messy side and Tyler really felt like Josh didn’t care about his family. They yelled at each other, Cymbal even hid in the bedroom, scared of his two owners (because really, Tyler was as much his owner right now, as Josh was). But after a while they did manage to cool down and talk it out. And after all, it meant that they cleaned the spare room together. And they moved Tyler’s piano together. Tyler’s apartment was getting emptier by the day. Not that either one of them complained though. They really were looking forward to playing together and even maybe living together.

* * *

5.

It didn’t happen often that Tyler had a day off and Josh hadn’t. And Tyler wanted to surprise his boyfriend.

He had come up with a great idea. Besides his sister’s art, Josh didn’t have anything hanging on the walls and Tyler thought it would be nice to have some pictures of them, as some pictures of Josh’s family and friends on the wall.

Of course Tyler knew it was Josh’s home. But he spent so much time there, he felt like it was at least his home for a bit too. And it was a good thing to make it even more homey right? 

Maybe he would even sneak some pictures of his own family into the collage. He was sure there were some pictures of his family and Josh. Nothing wrong with thinking about the future when, hopefully, he would move in with Josh. He could really see himself living here. It would save so much rent. And they could use that money to buy more vinyl. Or they could go travel. He always wanted to go to Italy sometime. Or maybe, in time, they could buy their own house together. With a small yard and a living room with a fireplace and enough space for another cat.

Okay, maybe he also got a bit ahead of himself.  First things first, finding photos of them both that were appropriate to hang on the wall. Sure they had a lot of pictures together. But not all were that charming as most of them were horrible selfies.

Luckily they just had a photoshoot with Tyler’s family because his mother also wanted some new pictures. He also had found some pictures of them at a concert or whatever, and that picture of Josh with Cymbal definitely deserved a spot on the wall too.

After an hour of searching pictures Tyler decided he had enough to make a nice collage. He went to the shop to get them printed on photo paper and he also bought some simple looking frames that he thought would look good at the wall.

When he came back he saw it was already four o’clock which meant Josh would be home in two hours.

He needed to be finished before that because Josh was right about one thing, Tyler had a habit to start something but not finishing it. Moving the piano was just one thing. He just got excited to change something but lost interest when it took him too long.

But he was determined to finish this before Josh got home. It wasn’t to prove a point. Or maybe it was. But he also wanted to surprise his boyfriend.

It took him some time and effort but with the music playing loud, he was done before he knew it.

He just hoped Josh would like it because under those photos were some holes in the wall from a few mistakes he had made. He had skilfully covered them up but if he had to take them down it would really make one ugly wall.

Tyler waited patiently for Josh to come home. He had contemplated going to his own apartment but he wanted to be there to see what Josh thought of his surprise.

Well patiently was the wrong word. Tyler didn’t really have that patience. He paced around. Feeling too restless to sit down. It was stupid really. It was just some photo’s on the wall. Nothing really to be that anxious about.

But he was. And of course, today was the day Josh was late. He had texted Josh telling him he was at his place so he did not get startled about that. Not that it didn’t happen more but it still was Josh’s home and Tyler wanted him to know if he was there without him.

Finally, twenty minutes later than expected, Josh walked in, he greets Tyler with a kiss and pets  Cymbal.

Tyler was sitting on the couch with a grin on his face.

“What?” Josh asked.

Tyler looked around, “You noticed anything different?” He asked.

Josh followed Tyler’s gaze, “No? What shou… Oh, the photos,” Josh said while walking to the wall with the collage.

“Ty! These photos are amazing! Oh look, even Cymbal has a spot. And both our families.”

“You like it?” Tyler asked uncertain.

“Definitely! That wall was so empty, it really looks good. Oh god, Ty, you really had to choose that pic of us together?”

It was a photo of them wearing the same denim shirt. They looked like dorks but also very happy, that’s why Tyler chose that one.

“Yeah I did. It’s a funny one. Don’t worry, you can change it if you want,” he smiled.

“No… no. It’s okay. You’re right, it is funny,” Josh answered and he walked to Tyler, “C’mere, I want to properly thank you.”

Tyler got up so they could kiss.

“Thank you, it looks amazing!”

“And I finished it!”

Josh burst into laughter. “Now I can never blame you for never finishing something ever again, can I?”

“Exactly!” Tyler smirked.

They sat down on the couch together and because they both were tired they ordered pizza which the ate while watching tv.

* * *

+1.

“But you agree with me this couch is hideous, right?” Tyler asked Josh. They were currently sat on said hideous couch, watching whatever show was on the tv.

“Yeah I agree. But you have to agree this couch is the most comfortable couch ever,” Josh brought in.

It wasn’t the first time Tyler had brought up that he thought the couch was ugly. Even his own couch looked better than this one. But, to be fair, that one was not comfy at all.

“Sure! But babe, there should be some sort of balance. It should at least have some level of beauty. No level of comfort can make up for this ugliness.”

Josh gasped at that, “you really thing my beloved couch is that ugly?” he feigned being offended.

Tyler shoved him a little, “stop it. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I know what you mean, but really, what do you suggest? Because I don’t really have the money for a new couch laying around or something.

“Can we at least go out and get some ideas? Oh maybe we can buy a blanket to through over the couch. It would still be comfortable but less ugly.”

Josh sighs, “Sure, we can always go and look. Alright.”

 

An hour later they were in the furniture shop, looking at all kinds of couches. And there were a lot. The whole store was filled from side to side with all kinds of couches. Small ones, big ones leather ones, or made of other fabrics. Ones with a recliner or plain ones. There was a lot of choice and Tyler decided to plunge down on the first couch he saw.

Which he regretted. It really wasn’t as comfortable as it looked. The seating was like it was made of wood. Not at all nearing the comfort of Josh’s couch.

“Ow, okay, this one is definitely not a good alternative,” Tyler whined.

“Why not? It looks pretty nice.”

“Yeah, but I told you about balance right? This one looks good but is like you’re sitting on a bench in the park. Not the right balance.”

“Alright, well, let’s look further then,” Josh answered and grabbed Tyler to pull him up and walk further into the store.

“Ugly, ugly, ugly. Oh I like that one, let’s try this one,” Tyler said excitedly and they both sat down on the blue leather couch.

“Nooo, this one is way too low, we would never ever get up anymore. We would literally die on this couch. I’m not even sure I can get up now,” Josh exclaimed.

Tyler rolled his eyes and got up, “Alright drama queen, not this one then,” he reached out to Josh to pull him up off the couch, something Josh gratefully accepted.

After a long time strolling through the store they finally found a couch they both liked, and to their astonishment, it was also really comfortable.

The only downside though, it was way too expensive for Josh to buy it. He simply just couldn’t afford it. No matter how awesome the couch was.

The salesman even had given them some discount. But even then it was way over budget.

Josh shook his head, “well, this was fun but I think we will just have to settle for my old couch for a while.”

“But what if I chipped in for this. What if we both payed half of it, then you could afford it right.”

Josh shot Tyler a confused look, “yeah, but it’s not your couch, I can’t let you do that. Let’s just go home alright?”

“No but it could be partially my couch. Don’t you see? I already spent way more than half of my time at your place. You’ve been at my place lately? There’s really not much there anymore. Some old clothes, my bed and my tv. But really, most of my important things are already at your place. You have my vinyls, my PlayStation and my piano. I even have a shelf for my own clothes in your closet, “ Tyler explains.

“You mean… you want to move in with me?”

“Ehm… Yes?”

Josh contemplated it for a minute. It’s not that he never had thought about it. It would be so convenient. They practically lived together already. It would cost less money. Money they could spend on a new couch. The only downside was that they would get a new neighbour. One that could possibly complain about the noise.

“Okay,” he nodded, “okay. Let’s move in together! Under one condition though.”

“What condition?” Tyler asked carefully.

“Under the condition you will cook for me way more often than you already do, and that we use the money that we save to make the walls to your apartment soundproof.”

Tyler grinned at that, “Deal! Now let’s buy our first piece of furniture together.”

Josh grinned too and kissed his boyfriend and new roommate on the cheek, “yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Let me know what you think of it, positive or negative, it keeps me motivated! :)
> 
> <3


End file.
